Generally in mounting a multi-valve plumbing assembly, such as one used for bathtubs, to a wall the vertical and horizontal piping is disposed between the supporting wall studs. A horizontal wood cross-piece is then attached to the vertical studs between which the piping is disposed. The piping is then secured, as by bent nails, wire, etc., to this cross-piece. The piping being thus secured the valves, which extend through holes in the wall, are also secured at a fixed distance relative to the front face of the wall.
However, this procedure requires additional time, effort and materials and is somewhat cumbersome. What is needed is a relatively quick and easy method of fixedly securing a valve assembly and its associated plumbing to a wall. The instant invention provides such a method and article.